Hot scene with Ayato
by AnimeGirlLover16
Summary: Yui and Ayato with afterschool love
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I put my textbooks in my bag, getting ready to go home. The sun was rising outside, which means the brothers already went home. I look up at the clock, which read 06:39. Even though I was allowed to stay back at the school to finish my homework, I stayed back too late. I need a ride home. I was walking down the hallway, calling Reiji-san through my phone, when I saw a shadow down at the end of the hall. I stopped.

 _That's weird_ , I thought. _All the teachers and students should've gone home by now._ I canceled the call to Reiji-san and just as when I was about to say who's there, I see a familiar bright red hair coming into the light. Ayato-kun.

"Yo chichinashi.' Ayato-kun greeted me with a crooked smile. I was confused, why is here during dawn?

"You aren't going to make Ore-sama wait are you?"

"Wait, you were waiting for me?" I am so confused now. but I'm pretty sure that the ride home for the brothers is at home a long time ago. So this is the only option.

"What, you think I was doing that for you? Don't get cocky, I just wanted my snack as quickly as I could." He started walking towards to me slowly. To be honest, I was thinking that, and I blushed. I started walking back at the same speed, which I knew was terrible thing to do, because as soon I took the first step, he quickly came close and pushed me to the wall. My heartbeat got faster before I knew it. He opened his mouth, getting close to my neck.

"Wait, stop! We are school! Ayato-kun!" I said, but I think Ayato-kun could hear the treble that came with it. He got up from my neck and looked straight at my eyes. Oh god, my heart is going insane. He chuckled.

"The Day Class is on a field trip, stupid. They are not going to be at the school today. We are the only ones here." His grin only got a tad bigger. I was shivering, but not in a scary way. He notices the shiver, comes close to my mouth, tilts my head, and kisses me. This is not good for my heart. His fingers go into my hair and his thumb lightly brush my bare neck. I shivered once more, and this time Ayato-kun placed his tongue on my bottom lip, then in my mouth. Now I'm trembling. I put hands on his shoulders, and gripped hard, so I'm not falling down. He broke the kiss, and I thought I did something wrong, when he just picked me up in a princess-style, and carried me to one the classroom's desk. He placed me gently, and again put his lips to mine. My heart was throbbing, and my mind was going blank.

Ayato-kun slightly back off, but his lips were still brushing mine. I looked up, and god, his eyes were deadly. Like a raptor.

Ayato-kun crookedly grinned, and whispered, "Do you want to continue?"

I managed a light nod, and I bet that it was the best mistake I've ever made in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I think I'm going to lose it. The sun was rising, so we put the curtains up, and turned the lights off. But this is insane. His tongue in my mouth, his hands on my chest, his leg between my legs and hits me in just the right spot. I was breathing deeply, and I think I'm gonna go insane. I noticed that Ayato-kun's breath was sharper and deeper as he groped me. My heartbeat's picking up.

"What's wrong Chichinashi? Already tired? I only kissed and groped you." His crooked grin never tires me. I blushed, and I was going to protest, but he slid his hands under my uniform and forgot how to breathe. A moan escaped me and I blushed but I didn't care anymore.

"You are really asking for it, huh?" Ayato-kun was chuckling now, but I didn't protest. His hands were now in my bra and he was teasing my nipples. I couldn't stop him. A whimper left me, and again I was shivering in his arms. He broke the kiss, and his lips rolled gently down my neck, and I felt a piercing as he bit me.

A few minutes later, he took his fangs out and kissed me, only this time I tasted iron. He backed up and he took his shirt off. Oh boy, this is not good. His eyes glistened and he gently unbuttoned my uniform, relieving my bare skin. I blushed and quickly covered it up with my arms, which only made Ayato-kun laugh.

"Don't think that you can hide anything from Ore-sama, Chichinashi." Ayato-kun took my shirt off, and threw at the side. He kissed me, and I felt his hands on my breast, then slowly going down, and I trembled as he put his hands on my thigh, slowly going under my skirt.

"Ayato-kun..." I managed to pull off a whisper of his name, which only made him more strong. He went on his knees, and he touched me. First over my panties, then on my skin. I sighed, my body shivering in pleasure. He took my skirt and panties off, and staring at me as I was completely naked.


	3. Chapter 3

I blushed, and quickly closed my knees out of embarrassment. Ayato-kun blinked, then slowly chuckled as he got close to me.

"I told you Chichinashi, you ain't gonna hide anything from Ore-sama." Ayato-kun whispered in my ear as put his hands on my knees and slowly opened them. I felt a kiss on my lips, and the next thing I knew was finger, going back and forth on my clit. I let a loud moan that I really didn't want to let out. It felt ticklish, but at the same time pleasure shivered across my body.

My head fell back as I sighed in pleasure. Ayato-kun put his lips on my neck, then slowly down to my stomach until he licked me.

"Ayato-kun!" I cried. He chuckled and looked up to me from down there.

"Yo, Chichinashi. Do you know that your voice is really good. I wonder what kind of voice you will make if I bit you from here.." Ayato-kun slowly turned his head towards my thigh, and I felt his fangs pierce through my skin. At first I felt pain, but when his fingers went inside of me, my mind went blank. I was moaning a lot - and really loudly. Ayato-kun took out his fangs and licked me again, and hips were moving with his touch. Only this time I felt like something is close. Oh no.

"Ayato-kun! I'm really c-close, I coming!" I cried as something left my body and hit Ayato-kun's tongue. I put my hands on my face to cover my hot face. At first, Ayato-kun slowly grinned as put his tongue back in his mouth. He only started laughing when he saw me stare at him in disbelief as he swallowed it.

"You really are amazing you know? In both your blood and your cum." Ayato-kun chuckled. My heart was picking up as he laid me down flat on the desk, and he took his pant and boxers out, throwing them to where rest of our clothes are. He is on top of me now.

"Aya-" I started to say but failed as I felt something herd on my entrance. He put in his cock and a mixture pain and hotness changed into pleasure throughout my body. I notice that Ayato-kun's breath became more sharper and he groaned as he began to move it inside. The feeling was something really amazing, and my heartbeat was beating really fast as he began to thrust it more frequently, then fast. I was panting. "Ayato-kun!"

I cried out, and I felt something hot released inside of me. Ayato-kun slowly took his cock out, then helping me sit up. I looked at me exhausted, and I bet he like it, because he put on his crooked grin and kissed me. He brushed his lips with mine, whispering "There is going to be more when we get home." I love Ayato-kun.


End file.
